


something called love

by gyuhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhyun/pseuds/gyuhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae is a writer and Joonmyun is his lover who has to put up with him (but he's more than happy to do so).</p>
            </blockquote>





	something called love

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is at the end of this fic!!! but bottom line, this is my Christmas gift to all of you. This is a change from my usual long angsty KyuMin fics haha.

Jongdae puts down the book he's holding and turns to face his lover, who’s reading the paper and drinking his cup of coffee. He makes an exaggerated sigh, which he knows will draw his partner's attention. And it proves to be effective —Joonmyun puts down his coffee and turns to him with attentive eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"

Jongdae's eyes light up at the attention Joonmyun pays him before immediately going back to the pout he'd been sporting. He scoots closer to his lover on the table and heaves another sigh.

"It's just this book I finished reading." Jongdae leans his head on his hand and frowns. "The main character's love interest died."

Joonmyun chuckles at him and pats Jongdae’s head, knowing full well it’s the attention he wants. “Why are you reading it then?”

The younger male leans into the touch and sighs. “My editor told me I should produce something like that,” Jongdae says, turning his head to the side to point at the book. “To really bring out the author in me.”

Joonmyun hums and nonchalantly pulls Jongdae towards him, making him sit on his lap. “And what’s the problem with that?”

“Are you even listening to me? What part of ‘main character’s love interest _died_ ’ don’t you understand?” Jongdae buries his head in his hands while Joonmyun chuckles and mutters an apology. “It’s just the book is so depressing and I’m not a depressing person, _at all_. You’ve read my books, right? All those adventure romance things, that’s what I’m good at.”

Joonmyun pries Jongdae’s hands away from his face and holds them in his hands securely. He nudges Jongdae’s chin with his head so the younger will look at him. When Jongdae’s eyes meet his, he smiles gently and says, “Maybe Lu Han just wants you to challenge yourself. For a writer, isn’t it important to go out of your comfort zone?”

“I guess,” Jongdae replies tentatively and leans his head on Joonmyun’s. “But what am I supposed to write? I mean the whole character death thing seems to be pretty popular and I don’t want to just go with the flow.”

Joonmyun kisses his cheek, because it’s what he can reach, and chuckles. “I’m sure it will come to you. It always does.”

“Hopefully,” Jongdae mutters.

 

 

The thing about being in a relationship with a writer is that you learn to cope with their weird sleeping patterns, which is to say, they have none at all. Joonmyun has been with Jongdae long enough to know that when the writer is wide awake at three in the morning, there is no stopping him from doing what he needs to do.

Which is why he begrudgingly moves his arms away from Jongdae’s waist and lets his lover ransack their room for his laptop, or a pen and paper. It isn’t long before he hears a sound of triumph from Jongdae, soft enough that he wouldn’t hear if he’d been asleep, and that’s when he takes it as he cue to get up from the bed.

When Jongdae hears the rustling of the sheets, he turns around to smile apologetically at Joonmyun. “Sorry,” He says softly, “did I wake you?”

Joonmyun hums in agreement because there’s no point in denying it, especially when it happens so often. “It’s okay,” he’s quick to follow up, “you just do what you gotta do.” Jongdae has this look that normally means he's ready to flood him with apologies, but he pats Jongdae on the head and kisses him on the lips. It's effective. “It’s okay, I swear,” He whispers against his lips before pushing Jongdae towards his desk where he can begin his work. He squeezes Jongdae’s shoulder before leaving the room.

When Joonmyun comes back, there’s a mug of warm coffee in his hand. He places the mug beside Jongdae and kisses his temple. “Thanks,” Jongdae mutters, not halting in his typing and Joonmyun takes it as his cue to go back to bed.

A few minutes after Joonmyun’s lied down on the bed, just before sleep takes him, he feels the bed dip and feels warmth envelop him. “I don’t say this enough,” he hears Jongdae whisper. “But thank you.” There’s a moment’s pause before he feels Jongdae kiss his temple and whisper a soft, “I love you.”

When the warmth of Jongdae’s body is gone, Joonmyun falls back to a deep slumber, one that only the warmth of Jongdae’s love can bring.

 

 

The sound of utensils clattering wakes Joonmyun up and when he sees the sun barely up through their balcony doors, he knows it’s just around the time he should be up.

Joonmyun spots Jongdae by the door, balancing a tray with both hands and walking toward him with a bright smile on his face.

“Good morning!” he greets cheerily; it brings a smile on Joonmyun’s face.

“What’s all this for?” Joonmyun asks as Jongdae sets down the tray on his lap. Joonmyun sees his favorite kind of breakfast in front of him —bacon and eggs with toast and butter. A glass of orange juice is balanced on the side.

Jongdae shrugs with a soft smile on his face. “It’s thanks for for the coffee.”

Joonmyun laughs as he digs into his meal. “I don’t think coffee in the middle of the morning needs to be repaid with breakfast in bed.”

Jongdae chuckles and steals a piece of bacon. “Come on, just be happy I made you breakfast.”

“Fine, fine,” Joonmyun relents and puts his fork down. He caresses Jongdae’s cheek and pulls him closer. “Thank you,” he says, lips ghosting over Jongdae’s before he presses them against it.

“You taste like bacon.” Joonmyun comments and Jongdae laughs.

“So, how’s your story coming along?” Joonmyun asks as he takes a bite of the bacon Jongdae’s hand is feeding him. At the question, Jongdae’s eyes light up and the younger male scoots closer to him and makes himself comfortable on their bed.

“About that,” he begins, the lightest hint of a blush adorning his cheeks, “I had this dream about us last night. Back when we were in high school.”

The flinch that Joonmyun makes isn’t unnoticed but Jongdae continues, “I don’t know. It kind of got me thinking about writing our story.”

Joonmyun chokes on the eggs he’s about to swallow and Jongdae immediately ushers the juice on the tray to him. When Joonmyun’s throat is a lot better, he glares at Jongdae.

“Why would you write about us? Who would want to read a story about us, anyway?” Jongdae shrugs but his eyes tell Joonmyun that he’s thought about this thoroughly.

“You told me to write something that was out of my comfort zone and well, this is out of my comfort zone. This story is going to revolve around me and my feelings for you. I think,” Jongdae pauses as he tries to search for the right words then continues, “I think that it’s something I can _actually_ write.”

Joonmyun sighs and Jongdae understands why his lover seems reluctant about the whole book.

“Look, it’s not like I’m going to make you the bad guy in the book. You’re hardly fit for the description.” Jongdae tries to comfort Joonmyun.

Joonmyun bites his lip and Jongdae reaches out for his hand. “I know but,” Joonmyun leans on Jongdae’s shoulder. “I don’t want to be reminded of how much I hurt you in the past.”

Jongdae chuckles, not able to suppress his laughter and Joonmyun smacks him for it.

“Past is past, hyung. You make it up to me all the time. I’ve already forgiven you,” he reasons but Joonmyun only sighs.

Jongdae bites his lip.

“Well, if it makes you _that_ uncomfortable,” Jongdae gulps then continues, “how about I continue writing it, but I won’t publish it. I already have an original story I ran by Lu Han and I can just go with that.”

“I’m really sorry,” Joonmyun apologizes because he knows just how much the idea seemed to thrill Jongdae.

“It’s alright. It just goes to show how much I love you.” Jongdae laughs and Joonmyun joins him soon after hitting him on the arm.

When breakfast is finished and the tray is put aside, Joonmyun pulls Jongdae close and kisses him passionately. “Thanks for breakfast,” he whispers, pulling away for a fraction of a second before pinning Jongdae to the bed.

“What are you doing?” Jongdae chuckles as Joonmyun plants kisses all over his face.

“I’m eating breakfast.” And before Jongdae can reply, Joonmyun is already sucking a mark on his collarbone and all that comes out is a moan.

It’s a good thing Jongdae woke Joonmyun up early, because with all the things they’ll be doing, they’d need the extra time.

 

 

When Jongdae is sure Joonmyun is gone, he wraps the blanket around himself and fumbles for his phone on the ground.

“Lu Han?” He says when the receiver picks up.

“I’ve got a new story idea, and you’re going to like it.”

 

 

Jongdae knows that, as a writer, his weirdest quirks come to life when he starts to write.

He rarely sleeps. Whether it’s because he knows what he’s writing or because he doesn’t know what to write, it doesn’t matter. He’ll barely sleep trying to get things done.

(“Jongdae,” Joonmyun coos. “Aren’t you going to sleep, yet?” Joonmyun massages Jongdae’s shoulder and kisses his temple.

Jongdae only hums and keeps his focus on the words he’s pouring out one by one. It takes a few seconds before he actually says something, Joonmyun already having himself wrapped around Jongdae.

“Not yet, I just really need to write these down or else I’ll forget them in the morning when I wake up,” Jongdae replies, unfazed by Joonmyun’s touch or kisses.

Joonmyun sighs and leaves the room. Jongdae is too engrossed in his work to even notice.

A few minutes later, Joonmyun comes back with a mug of warm coffee and a blanket.

He puts the coffee down beside Jongdae’s laptop where he knows the younger will see it and places the blanket on Jongdae’s shoulder. He kisses Jongdae’s temple and whispers, “Good night.”

Later, when Jongdae automatically reaches out for the coffee beside his laptop, he spots a note stuck on to the porcelain cup.

_Don’t forget to sleep after you finish writing!_

There’s a silly drawing of what Jongdae assumes is Joonmyun’s representation of himself looking as though he’s the one speaking the words written on the post it.)

 

 

He ends up making a mess of the house —only sometimes, when inspiration can come in the form of memories and rummaging through old photo albums helps.

(“What happened here?” Joonmyun asks as soon as he enters the house.

“Oh, you’re home!” Jongdae exclaims, standing up from his spot on the floor and avoiding all the albums and books on the ground to skip happily to Joonmyun.

Just as Jongdae gives Joonmyun his welcome home kiss, Joonmyun leans back and holds Jongdae at arms length. “Jongdae, you’re all dirty, what have you been doing all day?”

“Oh, well, I was looking for some of the photo albums we had because I wanted to use the setting of our prom in my story,” Jongdae pauses and looks at the mess around the living room. “And well, I found our yearbooks instead and I got distracted.”

Joonmyun shakes his head. “Well, did you at least find what you were looking for?”

Jongdae shakes his head but smiles and pulls Joonmyun to the couch where their yearbooks from high school are splayed out.

“No but I realized that if you look through our yearbook, you can almost tell the story of our friendship.” Jongdae turns to Joonmyun and as he speaks, Joonmyun can’t help but notice how his eyes twinkle in the light of the living room.

“Really?” Joonmyun asks, squeezing Jongdae’s hand in his.

“Yes. Here, I’ll show you!” Jongdae grabs the first yearbook and begins to show Joonmyun just what he means.

In the end, Jongdae doesn’t find the album containing their prom photos. He does however spend the night reminiscing high school memories with Joonmyun and they end up cleaning the mess Jongdae had made together. When he remembers the reason he’d made a mess of their house in the first place, he wails in realization that they’d already kept everything safely hidden. Joonmyun chuckles, kisses him softly on the lips and tells Jongdae that he’ll just tell him what their prom was like because Joonmyun still remembers it like it had been yesterday.)

 

 

He wants sex at odd hours. It can be in the afternoon, while Joonmyun is at work or in the early morning, while he’s asleep. It can be any time, any time that Joonmyun is unavailable.

( _Joonmyun_

Jongdae sends the text. He waits for the reply which surprisingly takes a lot longer than he’d expected.

_**What is it?** _

_I want to have sex._

_**What?!** _

_Come home and have sex with me!!!_

_**Jongdae, I’m at work!** _

_You’re on break! Come home! Please :(_

_**I have a meeting in a few minutes, I can’t leave.** _

_Fine, be that way._

When Joonmyun comes home, he’s already expected the silent treatment from Jongdae. He’s already used to the consequences of denying Jongdae sex. It doesn’t really bother him anymore. He makes his own dinner, heads to their bedroom and works quietly throughout the night until sleep takes him.

“Joonmyun,” Jongdae coos. And Joonmyun blearily opens his eyes to find Jongdae without a shirt on, straddling him on the bed.

He’s seen this coming, too.

“Come here,” he croaks out in his just-woken-up voice and Jongdae wastes no time in bringing him close and kissing the life out of him.

Sex with Jongdae in the odd hours of his writing period is always hurried, erratic and extremely wild. Joonmyun doesn’t mind —he’s already expected this— and at the end of their activities, all that’s left is a tired and sleepy Jongdae.

“Sorry I ignored you all night.” Jongdae buries his face in Joonmyun’s chest and Joonmyun just chuckles.

“It’s okay.” And he means it, because by now he’s used to it and he understands what these gestures mean. So, he just kisses the top of Jongdae’s head and holds him close.

In no time at all, Jongdae is already fast asleep and Joonmyun pulls the warm comforter over them to keep them warm for the rest of the night.

This is one of his favorite things about Jongdae’s weird writing habits. He loves that when he deprives Jongdae of sex in the afternoon, he’ll make up for it with really mind blowing ones in the wee hours and it always results in Jongdae sleeping beside him for the rest of the night, all warm and safe in his arms.)

 

 

The worst habit that Jongdae has during this time is when he begins to ignore Joonmyun, which also means everything else in his life.

(“Jongdae, have you eaten?”

“Jongdae, you need to eat.”

“You’re not going to sleep again?”

Joonmyun sighs and gives up for the night. Usually, when Jongdae gets like this is when he’s close to finishing. But it’s also the habit Joonmyun hates the most.

It’s hard to get Jongdae to eat or sleep or even just stand up from his desk sometimes.

“I’m still finishing a chapter,” Jongdae will sometimes reply.

“I’m really close to finishing this part.”

Most of the time, Jongdae won’t say anything because he can’t even hear what Joonmyun has asked him.

Joonmyun will end up having to pull Jongdae’s laptop away from him, save all his files and turn it off. Jongdae will scream at him, hit him with really hard punches and wail at him for ruining his train of thought.

“Jongdae!” Joonmyun screams, putting the laptop away from Jongdae and holding his lover close. “Jongdae, look at me.”

And Jongdae will, eyes accentuated with dark circles and face already looking sunken. It makes Joonmyun’s heart ache at having to see his lover so broken.

“You’re not going to write anymore today,” Jongdae is about to protest but Joonmyun places a finger on his lips, “Or tomorrow. You’re taking a break and I’m going to feed you and make you sleep.”

“But I’m almost done! Joonmyun, you can’t do this to me.” Jongdae tries to break free from Joonmyun’s grip but Joonmyun only tightens his hold on him.

“No. Tonight, you’re going to eat dinner with me and you’re going to sleep. It doesn’t matter if I have to strap you to the chair or the bed. You’re eating and sleeping tonight,” Joonmyun reprimands and Jongdae squirms one last time before giving in. He honestly has no more strength to fight with Joonmyun.

Joonmyun cooks all the while keeping a close eye on Jongdae so he won’t touch his laptop or a pen and paper. He makes him sit down on the table and makes sure he finishes everything on his plate. It’s an easy enough task because Jongdae is usually a heavy eater and once the food settles in his mouth, he feels the hunger he’s been ignoring the past few days.

When Joonmyun is done feeding Jongdae, he ushers the younger to the bathroom, strips the both of them and makes sure that all of the stress and fatigue Jongdae has been feeling from sitting on his desk chair the past few days is washed away. He kisses some of the tension away, from his shoulders to his neck and to anywhere his lips can reach and it helps Jongdae’s body relax.

Once they finish showering, Joonmyun dresses Jongdae up in his favorite pajamas and pulls him to their bed. He doesn’t bother setting an alarm because he’s going to skip work tomorrow. He tucks Jongdae in, making sure the blanket is making his lover warm and wraps his arms around him. Jongdae sleeps for the longest time in a long while.

Tomorrow, Jongdae will scream at Joonmyun because he’ll lose all of his ideas for his story and they will fight, shouting at each other until their throats are raw. By the time all the anger is flushed out of their systems, Jongdae will apologize and let Joonmyun baby him for the rest of the day. Joonmyun will apologize at night, when Jongdae is tucked in bed right by his side, just before sleep takes him. And it doesn’t really matter who apologizes first or if they even apologize because in the end there was never anything to forgive.

When Jongdae wakes up in the morning, feeling well rested, he’ll find a post it note on the bedside table. _I love you. Don’t forget to eat breakfast!_ is what it will say and Jongdae will eat the food on the table and think about how much he appreciates all the things Joonmyun has done for him.

By the time he’s opened his laptop, his thoughts are full of ideas for the ending of his story, ideas even better than the ones he’d thought up of previously.)

 

 

Jongdae finishes his book in time for their tenth anniversary and he knows it's the perfect gift to Joonmyun.

 

 

“Happy anniversary!” Jongdae exclaims and they’re home, outside in their backyard. The sun is shining brightly and the wind is blowing so the air around them is the perfect kind to eat lunch out.

Joonmyun laughs as Jongdae pushes his gift towards him. He takes the gift, puts it aside and presents his own gift to Jongdae.

“Oh my god! Are those tickets to the opera?” Jongdae exclaims, hands immediately grabbing the two tickets in Joonmyun’s hand and Jongdae screams when he affirms that they are.

He moves from his chair and envelops Joonmyun in his arms and tells him how much he loves him and he can’t believe how Joonmyun still trumped his own present. Joonmyun just chuckles and tries to calm Jongdae down so he can open his own present.

Jongdae goes back to his seat and bites his lip in anticipation.

When the wrapper is thrown to the side, Joonmyun finds himself looking at a hardbound book in his hand.

“The Bestfriend,” Joonmyun says aloud, reading the title. The cover of the book is of two boys sitting beside each other with their backs to him. The boy on the right is looking to the boy on the left while he keeps his gaze straight ahead of him and he notices how their hands are close to each other, almost touching but not quite. He takes note that they take up most of the cover and below them is the name of his partner, taking more space than the title.

When he looks at Jongdae, his grin is almost from ear to ear and he turns the book over and looks at the back cover to find the two boys, whose clothes have changed, to be kissing and their hands are intertwined. Something tugs at his heartstrings.

“This is our story, isn’t it?” Joonmyun asks and Jongdae just nods.

“I’m sorry, I know I said I wouldn’t publish it but,” Jongdae pauses, biting his lip and Joonmyun chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

“I knew it.” Joonmyun opens the book and admires the pictures on the front cover’s flap where the stories summary is written. “When you began searching for our photo albums, I knew you’d been writing this instead of your original story.”

“You’re not angry, are you?” Jongdae asks tentatively, just to be safe. Joonmyun stays quiet for a moment, admiring the photo on the flap of the back cover. It’s a black and white picture of the two of them, Jongdae in his arms as he kisses Jongdae on the temple while he laughs.

“I was at first, but then I realized that I was just being selfish and this was just as big of a challenge for you as it was for me. This is literally all the pain you’d gone through and to lay it all out in a book for the world to see is something else entirely. I’m proud of you.” Joonmyun leans forward to kiss Jongdae on the forehead.

“I love you,” Jongdae says and reaches out for Joonmyun’s hand and they lace their fingers together.

“I love you, too.”

And it’s Jongdae who pulls Joonmyun by the collar of his shirt to kiss him properly on the lips.

 

 

**The Bestfriend**   
_**Synopsis** _

_This is probably just like any other story you’ve read about best friends falling in love and all the cliches that come with it. Except maybe it isn’t, because there is nothing cliched about me falling in love with my best friend. I’m Chen. I’m in love with my best friend and the thing is, we’re both guys. This is my story. This is_ our _story._

_**About the author** _

_Kim Jongdae lives in Seoul with his lifetime partner, Kim Joonmyun. On the day of the release of this book, they celebrated their tenth anniversary. They are living the rest of their lives happily together, or as happy as it can get living with an author._

_Kim Jongdae has written a number of books but this is his first book that focuses on love and life._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue** (not really)

There is a ringing that echoes through the room and Jongdae is trying to get it out of his head.

“Jongdae,” someone calls out behind him. Jongdae tries to shake the sounds away and wills himself back to sleep. “Jongdae, it’s your phone.”

“What?” Jongdae manages to ask in his half-asleep state.

Joonmyun groans and reaches out for Jongdae’s phone on his side of the bed, right by his pillow and answers it for him.

“Yes? Hello?” Joonmyun hums and pushes the phone to Jongdae who presses it unconsciously towards his ear.

“Who’s this?”

The room is silent except for Jongdae’s hums of agreement and then suddenly Jongdae is screaming.

“Holy shit! Are you fucking serious?” And it wakes Joonmyun up enough to be curious about the conversation.

“Fuck, oh my god. Thanks Lu Han!” There are more mutterings from the phone before Jongdae says good night to his editor.

“What happened?” Joonmyun asks as Jongdae settles back in his arms.

“Lu Han called to tell me my book was listed in New York Times Bestseller,” Jongdae whispers, voice slightly muffled in Joonmyun’s clothed chest.

“Are you serious?” Joonmyun asks, surprise evident in his voice and Jongdae just nods seemingly not believing all that’s happening.

“Yeah,” Jongdae starts. “Lu Han says he’ll drop by later in the morning to show me.”

Joonmyun chuckles and pulls Jongdae in for a well-deserved congratulatory kiss. “I knew you could do it,” he whispers as he pulls away and Jongdae wraps his arms around Joonmyun and chuckles.

“And I didn’t even need character death to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **a/n:** **_SOME IMPT FACTS!!!_** The cover is of the two of them in high school, a representation at least. The one gazing at the right is jongdae and the one with his gaze straight is joonmyun. at the back when their clothes change, it's meant to signify a different time in their life, mostly around college, because that's when they got together :) Also Jongdae's book was listed in the best seller because he released an english version of his book which was published all over the world :D He's a famous author anyways haha
> 
> so ok this was based on [this](http://kim-myundae.tumblr.com/post/70865654120/what-happens-if-you-fall-in-love-with-a-writer) and [this](https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-ash3/579696_801285766554206_7269620_n.png) but really just this line “If a writer falls in love with you, you will never die.”. hahahahahahahaha. i never meant for this to get completely out of hand OTL sorry for the weird formatting, for the weird everything because this was written entirely for my amusement and because i needed fluffy jundae. i ended up writing this instead of my angsty kyumin because who wants angsty things on christmas (me obv because i did it for the past two years, please ignore me). also thank you to [](http://onyu.livejournal.com/profile)[**onyu**](http://onyu.livejournal.com/) for the quick beta. love love love you. God bless you and your family :). and to [@sehandwich](http://twitter.com/sehandwich) for betaing the epilogue part and not falling asleep on me. Love you, too! Merry Christmas bb! :* also to anon who said something about my telling and showing, i will apply whatever you’ve told me sometime else ahahahahahahahahaha i have no time to be formal woot. i wrote this in two days oh yeah. this is also why it’s crap. oops. hahhaha. ok hides. done. i am so done. ~~i will never write again. haha wish i could actually do that OTL~~
> 
> If you don't know, yet, this is part of my "[Miracle in December](http://jonginaaa.tumblr.com/post/71014358468/because-its-already-christmas-in-my-time-i)". If you need wolf and growl torrents please click on the link and download! It's free and my gift to you :) To compensate for this crappy fic hahaha


End file.
